


with me

by sneezefiction



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blatantly discusses marriage, F/M, Gen, Haikyuu x Reader, If you are looking for soft wholesome stuff, Iwaizumi is the prettiest being on the planet, LOOK NO FURTHER, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime, TBH Iwaizumi is the only man 4 you, i don't make the rules, iwaizumi x reader - Freeform, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneezefiction/pseuds/sneezefiction
Summary: it only takes Iwaizumi 8 words to change the course of your entire life.alternatively: Iwaizumi isn't really one for surprises, but you find yourself shocked by an incredibly unexpected conversation with him. Thankfully, panic subsides and softness ensues.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	with me

There’s something different about the feel of the bed when Iwaizumi is lying there next to you. 

The blankets are warmer and softer to the touch. A blank, white wall is replaced with the fixed gaze of gentle, hazel irises. Pillows become less of a necessity as you tend to find your head resting on his chest more often than not. A long, muscular arm drapes across your body, weighting you down to the firm mattress.

Rarely do you ever find yourself wanting to leave the bed, much less Iwaizumi and his body heat, once you’re settled in with him.

So on the off chance you find yourself sprawled out next to Iwaizumi on sheets and blankets, you linger. You grasp at his shirt. Your hands run through messy tufts of hair. Anything to get him to stay and talk, since you’re usually the one to instigate a casual cuddle.

Sometimes you can drag this process out for hours.

And as you both bathe in golden 6pm sunlight streaming in from your window, a black, circular clock on the wall tells you that you’ve hit the hour mark with Iwaizumi. 

He has his back pressed against the wooden headboard with your head in his lap. His lips are moving, so he’s definitely speaking to you.

From what you can see, with the curve of his lips in a smug smile and the crinkle of his eyes, you know he’s probably babbling on about something he found funny…

But you’re too busy admiring him to pay attention. You instead choose to notice how the sun brings out golden undertones in his skin. You trace the space between his wrist and elbow noting new freckles and sunspots. The heat from his thigh warms the back of your neck.

And you know you should pay more attention, you _really do_ mean to, but how can you when he has visually just taken your breath away? And apparently your hearing too.

His presence is enough to make butterflies of amber and gold dance through your chest, leaving you dopey and dazzled by the man above you. And for a few more moments, you blissfully take him in.

But in a flutter of eyelashes, you’re snapped back into the hearing world with a singular word:

“...married?”

You’re still staring at his freckled forearm when that word pricks you like a needle. 

_Was someone getting married? Had you missed some big news while you’d been spacing out?_ You tilt your head in his lap, trying to convey innocent confusion.

“You weren’t listening to me at all, were you.”

An accusation expressed in the dullest of intonations.

You sigh. That should’ve been phrased as a question… but he definitely made it sound like a statement. And he’s read you like a book, because baffled is written all over your face.

You smile sheepishly, shaking your head slightly against his legs.

“No, sorry. Repeat that for me?” There’s a sweetness to your tone that won’t allow him to bite back at you for not paying attention.

He huffs. It’s a gentle frustration, but there’s something behind his eyes that tells you that he’s about to lay something important on you. You simply bite your tongue in preparation.

All sound surrounding you, the hum of a fan and the ticking of that clock, seems to vanish as you tune your ears to his voice. Silence overwhelms the room.

And in a significantly more hushed voice, Iwaizumi echoes his earlier sentence.

“...Have you ever thought about us getting married?”

You might as well be an astronomer or a NASA employee, because it’s a comet of question. If the silence was looming before, it was now crashing down upon you and leaving a gaping crater in its wake. An asteroid carefully aimed right at you, coursing into your body mercilessly.

Because you’ve never heard him mention _this_ before. The thought itself wasn’t foreign, but that didn’t make it any less striking.

(Any less real.)

“Y/n. Marriage.” He reiterates, quirking an eyebrow as he tries to discern if you’re really focusing on the conversation at hand.

You’re quick to assure him, “Yes, I heard you the first time it’s just…”

You pause, mind going blank as your hands clinch a blanket carefully.

Marriage.

_Marriage?_

_There’s no way this is casual. There’s no way he hadn’t thought through this before bringing it up. He’s a deep thinker - a level-headed guy with no reason to scare you with meaningless questions._

But, even still, you find yourself asking,

“W-wait, are you being serious?” You shoot up from your position, eyes wide after finally processing his words. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I- it- it was unexpected! Er, well maybe not _unexpected_ … just sudden?” The words fumble out of your mouth like feet skidding over loose pebbles.

You felt a mess. Like you’d been dunked in freezing cold river water in the middle of winter without proper warning. Others might define this reaction as ‘flustered,’ though you would probably whack them in the head with a dictionary at that suggestion. ‘Flustered’ didn’t even begin to describe the jumble of nerves crushing your insides.

There’s a wealth of emotion pooling in your eyes.

Confusion. Intrigue. Panic.

A plethora of inexpressible words waiting for a chance to jump out of your mouth from your racing heart. And he notices, as per usual. 

It doesn’t exactly put Iwaizumi at ease.

“Do you not like the idea of it?” Iwaizumi questions. “Not your thing?”

There’s a lightness to his words… but they fall at the end. Anyone who didn’t know Iwaizumi well would think he was being humorous, making a jab at the situation to turn it into something more bearable. But knowing him? You can tell that he’s testing the waters while still protecting himself from a potentially sharp answer.

Not that you usually _gave_ sharp answers… but on the off chance that this was a dangerous topic, he guards himself with a casual tone.

“No, no, no, that’s not it at all.” You wave your hands in front of you gently.

They’re shaky. A little cold. This nervous energy clearly has nowhere else to go.

“I… I like the idea of marriage.” You slowly settle your hands onto your lap to keep them from flailing in front of you.

_I do?_

“With me?” He then adds, voice low.

You have to stare at him for a moment.

Not only had he just asked you an extremely life changing question… but he followed it up with something _that_ dense. That silly.

Because of course that’s the dumbest thing he could ever ask you.

You’ve been with other guys. You’ve kissed them, held them, whispered softly into their ears. You even considered a couple of them as ‘long-term boyfriends’ with _potential_ for more.

But _who_ could ever meet the standard that Iwaizumi has set for all other men? _Who_ could surpass him? What would have to come over you to even _consider_ marrying someone besides Iwaizumi? And suddenly it’s no longer a question.

It’s an answer to your own concerns. To the chill of shock rushing swiftly through your veins. And a wave of calm hits you.

Your hands leave their briefly assigned positions, one pressing into the mattress at your side, the other landing just above his knee.

The tension held behind your eyes melts away.

_I... do like the idea of it. With him._

“Who else?” You reply softly, but not without throwing him a look. One that says, _‘you should know this already.’_ One that exchanges those overwhelming emotions for something resembling love in its sincerest form.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, but there’s the faintest dusting of peachy-pink on the apples of his cheeks. As if he’d expected your answer, but not with such brevity. Not with such decisiveness.

Your hand is still a little shaky on his leg, but it’s found a steady place to rest. He brings his own hand forward to cover yours…

But then decides to grab you by your wrist instead, tugging you toward him from your crisscrossed position.

You fall into a sturdy chest with a slight gasp. It forces you to readjust and maneuver your legs around quite a bit to find a comfortable position. With a little movement though, you naturally sink into him. A relieved hand falls at the small of your back, the other tucking behind your thigh.

(Maybe his hands are shaky too? You’re not sure.)

You lay there for a moment, letting the silence blanket back over the room. Allowing your heartbeat to slow, you focus yourself on the rise and fall of his breathing.

And then he speaks.

“...Did that question scare you?”

You pause.

And you want to say yes.

In the span of 4 or so minutes, your heart had experienced the entire raging spectrum of human emotion. Well, maybe leaving out anger. And disgust. But that’s beside the point.

So you mumble out a quick, “No,” into his neck, tickling his skin with your breath. A few seconds pass and you assume he’s dropped the subject. You’re dead wrong.

He just snorts, “Liar.”

Eyes flickering back open, you pull back with a frown, ready to defend yourself. 

“I saw the fear in your eyes.” He deadpans.

_The audacity!_

“No you didn’t!” You swat at his shoulder, but it’s really more of a pat. Who was he to push you to admit the emotions he had just forced upon you.

“Quit it. Denial is bad for your health…” He determines, a subtly cheeky grin making its way across his face.

You stare at him for a moment, mouth parted.

When did he get so perceptive? He’s always been thoughtful, but this was next level. Did he really know you this well?

“I wouldn’t say scared…” You explain, pouting slightly.

“Would you really want our marriage to be built on a foundation of lies?” He jokes, poking you in the side.

You bite your lip to hold back laughter, while batting away at his hand.

“Okay, okay I get it! Stop teasing. And poking me.” You plead as you lay back down on him, bumping your head back onto his chest. “...So mean.”

And there’s a soft chuckle that bubbles from his lips. His chest shakes with it. At least you can say that you’d made him pretty happy with your answers and thus you smile into the soft, Iwaizumi-smelling fabric of his shirt.

The silence is no longer overwhelming and your hands, no longer shaky.

You double back, however, to what he’d last said. A _particular_ portion.

You seem to be slow on the uptake today. That or Iwaizumi is just being a little bolder with his choice of words. Either way, these two words replay in your mind several times before your smile blooms into a full-on grin.

_‘Our marriage.’_

Crater forming feelings or not, maybe he should’ve brought this up sooner. Or maybe this was just perfect timing. Those butterflies seem to say it’s the latter.

**Author's Note:**

> have i mentioned that Iwaizumi is my comfort character? because... he really is.
> 
> i wrote this between the hours of 2 and 5am a couple nights ago, but i honestly really enjoyed the entire process. however, it is now monday and i am seriously feeling the effects of a jacked up sleep schedule. let me know if you enjoyed this or if you have any critiques!
> 
> much love,  
> gracie  
> —-  
> find this work and more on my Tumblr, sneezefiction: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sneezefiction


End file.
